


Sammy’s Terms

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sammy’s Terms

_Sammy huffed. “Fine. On one condition.” He smirked. “Take Cas out on a date so I can stop see you two looking at each other like love sick puppies, and so Gabe can stop making those comments around me.”  
_

_“Oh, slick.” Gabe set the basket down and gave the 8 year old a high five. “I like it.”_

_Dean’s jaw dropped. “Sammy!” He gasped.  
_

_“Take it or leave it. Take Cas on a date and I’ll spend time with mom. Don’t, and I’ll hide.” He looked at his brother, waiting for an answer._

* * *

“I can’t believe this.” Dean shook his head as he got ready for work that night. He had agreed to Sammy’s terms, although he hadn’t called for Cas to actually ask the angel out. Gabe had indeed gotten pizza, and then loaded him up with ice cream afterwards. Leaving Sammy lounging on his bed watching movies.

Hearing a knock on the door, he looked over to see Sammy. “I don’t feel so good.” He groaned, holding his stomach. Seconds later, he was throwing up on Dean’s bedroom floor. “Sorry, Dean.” He hung his head.

Dean rushed to his baby brother’s side. “You’re burning up.” He held his hand against Sammy’s forehead. “You go brush your teeth and get cleaned up. I’ll deal with this and come check on you.” He rubbed Sammy’s shoulder for a second. “You’re staying home tomorrow, kid.”

“Why can’t Uncle Gabe heal me instead?” He looked up at the taller man with his puppy dog eyes.

“You deserve a day off to relax, kid.” He sighed. “He can heal you, but you’re still staying home.” He told him sternly.

Sammy simply nodded, heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. He’d call for Gabe once he felt less gross.

Dean watched him go before grabbing his towel off the end of the bed to clean up the mess, slightly thankful he was 8 years old, and not 8 months old. The thought made him shudder as the idea of changing diapers came to mind. Letting out a breath, he made a face when he inhaled a moment later. “Oh, that’s gross.” He grumbled.

“I felt you were in distress.” Cas announced as he arrived in Dean’s room. “Are you ill?” He asked, concern written all over his face.

Glancing up, he shook his head. “Sammy is.” He told him. “Sent him to brush his teeth and clean up. He’s asking ‘Uncle Gabe’ to heal him, but I’m making him stay home tomorrow and relax.” He looked back at what he was doing. “Was just thinking how I’m thankful he’s 8 years old, and not something like 8 months.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Or there would be a lot more work involved in raising that kid.”

“And that’s bad? Would that put you off of raising him again?” He asked.

“Nah. It would just be a lot harder. Cribs, car seats, teaching him to walk, teaching him to talk, diapers, potty training, all that stuff.” He explained. “Raising a kid is hard enough, so I’m kinda glad that I skipped that part.”

Cas nodded in understanding. “Well, from what I can tell, you are doing a wonderful job with him.”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “Just doing my best.” He shrugged. “But, uh, hey, I had a question for you, actually.” His green eyes were focused on the ground. “Was gonna talk to you after work.”

“Is everything okay?” Cas worried again. “Is there something you need me to do?”

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at his best friend. “Go on a date with me?” He asked, sounding nervous.

He blinked before tilting his head. “You want to go on a date with me?” He asked, wanting to hear Dean say it again.

Dean stood, nodding. “Yeah, I do.” He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Once Sammy had showered, and gotten dressed, he called for Gabe. “Yes, Sammy-boy?” He appeared, lollipop in mouth.

“Sick.” He groaned, lying face first. His face was smooshed into the pillow. “Heal me?” He glanced at the archangel sideways.

He nodded, moving to sit on the side of Sammy’s bed. “Of course, kiddo.” He agreed. “So, Dean-o make his move yet?” He asked once Sammy’s breathing didn’t sound so bad.

“I dunno. I walked into his room and threw up on the floor.” He admitted, getting more comfortable. “I was then told I’m staying home tomorrow to ‘relax’.” He sighed. “I think it’s more that mom’s coming…” He grumbled. “I’m not looking forward to that.” He huffed slightly.

“Been meaning to ask about that. What’s up with the anti-momma’s boy attitude?” Gabe asked teasingly, wanting to keep the mood light. “Would think you’d be jumping for joy getting your mom around this time around.”

Sammy let out a deep breath. “She tried coming to take me from Dean.” He explained. “I wasn’t going to agree to that. At the time, I also thought I had demon blood again. I knew she would think I was a freak. Cas told me I’m ‘normal’, though. Not that it changes things. I didn’t want to live with someone that I don’t know. I didn’t want to live with someone that was always moving again. I was so excited to finally have a home!” He shrugged a shoulder.

Gabe nodded. “Understandable.” He agreed. “And having me around is just a nice little bonus.” He smirked, making the young boy smile and chuckle. “I’m good for laughs.” He said proudly. “Now, get some sleep, and I’ll think of some pranks for tomorrow if things don’t go well with the female Winchester.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Thanks, Uncle Gabe.” He smiled, grateful for the Trickster in his life. “Hey, do you think that one of these days we could go out and do something fun? Maybe the beach or something?” While Sammy enjoyed the comfort and safety of the bunker, he also wanted to experience as much as possible.

“Sure thing, sport.” Gabe softened slightly.


End file.
